Cuatro años
by Rena Sabaku no
Summary: Hinata tomó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, el rostro de Naruto y lo besó, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos—. Naruto, cuida a nuestro hijo…te amo…(Naruhina)


Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo me pertenece Hintaru-chan.

**Cuatro años**

_Rena Sabaku no_

—Cuatro años…—musitó al viento con tristeza—. Ya han pasado cuatro años…

Suspiró, coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se recostó en su silla, mirando al techo tratando de buscar algo, recordando los momentos que había tenido felicidad absoluta, sonrió tratando de engañarse a sí mismo, cerró los ojos tratando de evitar que alguna lagrima salga de sus ojos, pero sabía que era imposible no llorar ante tal aciago recuerdo de aquel día.

—Hokage-sama— llamaron tras la puerta—. La señorita Sakura-sama quiere hablar con usted.

—Dile que pase—.su voz notaba tristeza.

—Naruto tú…—.la peli rosa entro, ni bien escucho la orden.

—Estoy bien —.interrumpió, presagiando la preocupación sobre su estado, a su amiga.

—Con su permiso Hokage-sama, Sakura-sama—. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, la jounin encargada de la seguridad.

—Se que no estás bien Naruto, todos los sabemos.

—No ce de que hablas Sakura-chan, hoy me encuentro a la perfección.

—Pero si hoy…son cuatro años, Naruto.

— ¿Enserio? Ya lo había olvidado —.en sus palabras se podía notar la mentira.

—Naruto, de verdad lo has olvidado —.bajo la cabeza, no creía que él lo había olvidado.

—Bueno Sakura-chan—.entrelazo los dedos— tengo muchas cosas que hacer, sabes ser Hokage es difícil.

—Entiendo,.. Nos vemos Naruto—.caminó hacia la puerta, y se fue.

Al percibir el chakra de su amiga lejos, sus ojos soltaron todo lo que tenía guardado, ¿Qué si lo había olvidado? …Jamás, nunca lo olvidaría; sus ojos llegaron hasta el cuadro que tenía en su escritorio, sus manos viajaron hasta ello, lo pego a su pecho, bajo la mirada… ¿Por qué a él le pasaba eso? , acaso no merecía ser feliz; dejo el cuadro en su sitio, abrió su cajón, sacó un pañuelo, secó sus lágrimas, miró el reloj, se le hacía tarde, debía ir por su otra razón de ser.

* * *

El invierno ya estaba por terminar en Konoha, pero aún se podían ver señales de lluvia, rara vez se asomaba un pequeño rayo de luz por las mañanas, en las tardes en cambio se comenzaba a sentir el frío, obligando a algunos a ponerse abrigos. Naruto por su parte no ce dio cuenta de eso, ese día nada importaba, siguió caminando hasta llegar a la academia ninja, en la cual alguna vez perteneció, fue marginado y juró ser Hokage; alzó su cabeza y noto como las gotas de lluvia caían en su rostro, parecía que el día lloraba con él, escucho que unos pasos se aproximaban hacía él, dejó de ver el cielo, se dirigió a la persona que venía hacía él.

—Demoraste mucho.

—Kiba-sensei se demoro demasiado.

—Ya veo, tendré que hablar con él.

—No es necesario, solo hoy no salí de acuerdo al horario.

—Como digas, Hintaru—. Acarició la melena rubia del más pequeño. —Hoy iremos a comer ramen y te llevaré a un lugar especial.

—Está bien.

Caminaron por las calles que se hacían más oscuras, iluminadas por la luna, y se podían ver las estrellas en el firmamento, llegaron hasta el puesto de ramen, muy visitado en la infancia de Naruto, Ichiraku. Naruto se sentó en una de las sillas, ayudando al más pequeño a hacerlo también.

—Bienvenido Naruto, Hintaru-chan—.saludó amablemente Ayame.

—Ayame- oneesan sirve un tazón de ramen.

—En camino— respondió la chica.

— ¿Tú no comerás?—. preguntó con inocencia el niño.

—Hoy no tengo apetito—.rió—pero eso no quiere decir que tú no comas.

—Todos los años nunca comes en esta fecha, hoy es un día especial, hoy tu salvaste a Konoha de unos ninjas que querían comenzar otra gran guerra—. Se emocionó el más pequeño.

—Hoy no es un día… que tenga que celebrar.

—Pero…—dijo el pequeño tratando de refutar a su padre.

—Aquí está el tazón de ramen, Naruto—.coloco el tazón en la mesa, la chica.

—Come, que el ramen frío no es tan delicioso como el caliente—.hablo Naruto.

—Está bien—.se resignó, sabía que nunca le decía el porqué.

Nadie hablaba, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los fideos hervir; al más pequeño comer; los dedos de Naruto golpear la mesa imitando el sonido del trote de los caballos; la lluvia caer, que cada vez más se incrementaba. Al terminar su plato de ramen, Naruto le pago a Ayame, cargo al más pequeño y lo cargo en su espalda arropándolo dentro de su capa de Hokage, para protegerlo de la lluvia.

—Vas a llevarme a mi casa.

—Hoy te dije que te llevaré a otro lugar, recuerdas.

—Pero hay mucha lluvia.

—No importa, yo te protegeré.

—Está bien, pero si me resfrió será tú culpa.

—Asumiré las consecuencias. —sonrió Naruto.

—Como la furia del abuelo Hiashi. — comentó el niño.

—Tengo su permiso, así que no te dirá nada. —explicó Naruto.

—Te creeré, ojalá tengas razón.

— Estas en buenas manos, no te preocupes.

—No estoy preocupado.

—Pues pareces, Hintaru-chan—. Se burló Naruto

—No es verdad—. Volteó la cara apenado.

—Como digas Hintaru-chan—. Sonrió al pequeño.

—Bueno, ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?—. Preguntó.

—Ya te cansaste, y eso que yo te estoy cargando.

—Solo quería saber, no te burles.

Naruto camino con el niño en su espalda por la aldea Konoha, cada vez alejándose y yendo hasta un bosque, en donde había un gran cementerio, ahí se enterraban a los muertos de cada clan.

—Ya llegamos Hintaru-chan—. Lo bajo de su espalda y le agarró la mano.

—Es un cementerio, ¿Este es tu lugar especial? ¿No deberíamos volver mañana? —. En su voz se notaba el nerviosismo— Es de noche no se puede entrar.

—Ya veo, ¿tienes miedo? —. Le rasco la cabeza a Hintaru.

—Yo no tengo miedo…solo decía—. Se excusó el niño.

—Estás conmigo, no debes temer.

—Eso es lo que temo…—.murmuró, pero fue escuchado por Naruto.

—Creo que Hiashi, no te ha dado una buena reputación de mí—. Hiso un puchero, era Hokage, pero seguía siendo un niño a veces. — Bueno, entremos.

—Pero está prohibido, mira ese cartel—. Señaló Hintaru.

—Soy el Hokage, puedo entrar a donde yo quiera—. Le dijo orgulloso, mostrándole una llave.

—Abusas de tu cargo.

—Deja de poner excusas y entremos—. Le sujetó la mano a Hintaru, abrió la puerta y entraron.

Al entrar, el ambiente se volvió más frío, según dicen las almas de los muertos se vuelven frías y con eso el ambiente, escucharon sonidos sordos, que hacía que ambos gritaran.

—No que eras valiente, el abuelo Hiashi tenía razón.

—Cállate y solo sígueme—. Respondió Naruto.

Ambos siguieron caminando por las criptas, observaron las criptas de cada clan, por las comunes y así siguieron caminando, hasta llegar a la puerta de la cripta de los Hyūga, Naruto sacó la llave de su bolsillo, y abrió la inmensa puerta, al entrar había dos sectores, la de la familia y la de los empleados, ellos entraron en el sector de la "_familia Hyūga"_, cabe decir que en esa época ya no existía "familia principal" ni " familia secundaria", ya que al convertirse Hinata en líder, elimino eso.

—Que hacemos en las tumbas de mi familia.

—Antes de explicarte eso, hay que sentarnos aquí—. Naruto le señalo el suelo.

—Pero el abuelo Hiashi, me gritará si traigo la ropa sucia.

—Yo le hablaré, vamos toma asiento.

—Como digas.

—Quita esa cara, sonríe, hoy te contaré algo especial.

—Así— sonrió.

—Así me gusta—.rió —Bueno, ahora mi historia; conoces a esta chica —señaló la lapida que estaba al lado de ellos.

—Sí, el abuelo Hiashi, me contó que ella fue una heroína de la guerra de hace cuatro años.

—Así es, ella lo fue…—dijo con tristeza—. La historia que te contaré ahora trata sobre mí.

—Y entonces porque me preguntaste sobre ella —comentó el chico.

—Simple curiosidad.

—Ah…eso era, pero porque justo aquí y no en tu salón de Hokage.

—Ya lo sabrás—. Naruto pensó que él niño era ingenuo, pero se equivoco.

—Ahora sí, cuéntame tu historia.

—A ver, cuando yo era niño quería ser Hokage para demostrarle a la aldea que yo me convertiría en la persona más fuerte y así cambiar el odio en respeto.

—Lo lograste.

—Sí, pero gracias a que tenía el afecto de mis amigos y de mis senseis, ellos no me marginaban por el hecho de tener un demonio dentro de mí, a ellos también quería demostrarles que yo era fuerte, en especial a mi rival, Sasuke; fue cuando Kakashi-sensei nos dijo que estábamos en Los Exámenes Chūnin; Sakura, Sasuke y yo llegamos a las preliminares, solo lo pasamos Sasuke y yo; en la final me tocaba pelear con Neji Hyūga quien derrotó a Hinata, dejándola muy herida hasta casi matarla, debido a rencores que él tenía contra su clan, pero que después pidió disculpas, y por ella fue que juré ganar esa pelea; fue un gran honor pelear con él.

—El abuelo Hiashi me habló sobre él, me dijo que él era un genio en su generación de graduados en la academia, y que era más fuerte que Hinata.

—Y no te equivocas, Neji es sobrino de tu abuelo; por lo tanto el primo de Hanabi-chan y Hinata, por eso él sabe mucho sobre él.

—Eso no lo sabía.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, pero con el tiempo te irás enterando—. Le jalo los cachetes al niño—.Sabes yo tenía miedo de pelear con él, pero alguien me alentó, esa era Hinata Hyūga, ella me dijo que yo podía hacerlo, porque yo era muy fuerte; ella tenía razón yo le gané.

—Tú fuiste amigo de Hinata Hyūga, la kunoichi más valiente que se sacrifico en la guerra.

—Sí…—recordó con melancolía a Hinata— pero cuando era niña, ella era muy tímida.

—Enserio, no te creo.

—De verás, ella hacia esto con los dedos—. Repitió los gestos de Hinata —pero solo lo hacía cuando solo yo estaba presente, no sabía por qué.

—Tal vez a ella le gustabas y se ponía tímida.

—De eso me di cuenta años después.

—Eres muy distraído, mejor dicho un tonto, la gran Hinata-sama estaba enamorada de ti y tú ni cuenta, ¡Tonto!

—Quisiera contradecirte, pero tienes razón, en esa época decía que me gustaba Sakura-chan, pero después me di cuenta que solo era cariño de hermanos.

—Te gustaba la princesa puños de acero Haruno, tenías que estar loco.

—Oye no seas exagerado, creo que Kiba está diciendo cosas demás, ella es una chica muy dulce y buena en la medicina.

— ¿Te sigue gustando?

—No, te dije que la quiero como mi hermana.

—Ya entendí, prosigue con tu historia.

—Después de eso me fui de la aldea con ero-sennin, por tres años en los cuales me fortalecí para hacerme más fuerte y traer a mi mejor amigo Sasuke, quien había huido de la aldea, pero eso es otra historia, cuando volví, Hinata seguía siendo la misma chica tímida de hace tres años, lo único diferente era su aspecto, se dejo crecer el cabello y era más bonita.

—Hinata-sama es muy hermosa, yo la vi en fotos.

—Así es, pase por muchas peleas porque un grupo llamado Akatsuki quería apoderarse del demonio que vive dentro de mí, para fines maléficos, la batalla que marco mi vida fue la que tuve cuando mataron a mi sensei ero-sennin, Jiraiya, pelee contra Pain, cuando todo estaba perdido, Hinata trató de protegerme a pesar de que yo di una orden de que no se metieran en mi camino, cuando vi que la golpeaban me alteré porque pensé que la habían matado, así que me "semi transforme" en el Kyūbi, y fue ahí que dentro de mi mente me entere que mi padre era el cuarto Hokage.

—De verdad, que asombroso.

—Sí, pasó el tiempo, por suerte Hinata sobrevivió y me convertí en el héroe de Konoha, cuando ya era hora de controlar el poder del Kyūbi asesorado por Killer Bee, conocí a mi madre, se llamaba Kushina, ella era una mujer dulce y violenta, a ella la conocí al igual que mi padre, por medio del chakra que ellos usaron para sellar al Kyūbi, después de eso, comenzó la guerra.

—La cuarta guerra mundial Shinobi

—Sí, hubo un momento en que pensaba que ya todo estaba perdido, estaba a punto de dudar si seguir al lado de la alianza o irme al lado de los malos, fue gracias a las palabras de Hinata que yo reaccione y pude seguir adelante y derrotar al enemigo.

—Al final ustedes ganaron la guerra

—Sí, fue asombroso, ganó la alianza Shinobi, pero perdimos a mi gran amigo y a un gran ninja, Neji; pero mi mejor amigo Sasuke que peleo ayudando a la alianza, volvió a la aldea y sigue hasta ahora aquí, es mi brazo derecho, el supremo jefe de los Ambu, como alguna vez lo fue Danzo con el tercer Hokage.

—Kiba-sensei me dijo que Sasuke-san era muy popular con las chicas en su niñez y juventud, incluso hasta ahora.

—Tiene razón, Sasuke siempre fue popular.

—Sí pero, también dijo que sigue siendo un solterón, que hasta ahora no revive su clan como decía.

—Ese es otro tema Hintaru, Kiba exagera mucho, tendré que hablar seriamente con él.

—No le digas nada, Kiba-sensei es muy genial.

—Está bien—rió al ver como Hintaru defendía a Kiba—. Como te decía, al ganar la guerra, hubo una fiesta de celebración, y yo invite a salir a Hinata en agradecimiento por haberme hecho entrar en razón en la guerra, ese día fue inolvidable…

—_Naruto-kun ya estoy aquí —. Se escucho la voz muy dulce de una muchacha de ojos perlados._

—_Hinata —. Se giró el rubio para ver a su amiga, pero al verla se quedo asombrado, nunca había visto a Hinata tan bonita— Estas muy bonita Hinata…_

—_Naru…to-kun—. Se sonrojo la chica— gracias…tu también estas lindo._

_Al oír eso, Naruto se sonrojo, y se puso nervioso lo que no era típico en él, ambos caminaron juntos por el festival, no hablaban, Naruto quiso romper el hielo._

—_Hinata, dentro de un rato empezaran los fuegos artificiales, que te parece si vamos a mi lugar favorito a verlas. —se rasco la cabeza con timidez._

—_Está bien, Naruto-kun—. Sonrió la chica._

—_Hinata-chan estabas aquí —.se escucho una voz detrás de ellos._

—_Kiba-kun ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—. Preguntó la chica._

—_Acaso no puedo buscarte— de la nada el muchacho la abraza, para después jalarle una mejilla cariñosamente._

—_No hagas eso—. Dijo la chica, sobándose las mejillas._

—_Lo siento, vine para preguntarte si querías ir donde los demás para festejar, Naruto tu también estas invitado._

—_Kiba yo…—_

—_Ella no podrá ir contigo, tenemos planes —. Habló Naruto, agarrando una de las manos de Hinata y jalándola para su lado._

—_Oh bueno, entonces me voy, cuídense chicos—. Y sin decir más se fue el Inuzuka._

_Naruto y Hinata caminaron hasta la montaña Hokage, en donde se sentaron, escucharon un aviso del festival que decía que los fuegos artificiales comenzarían en cinco minutos._

—_Naruto-kun, perdón por lo de antes; Kiba-kun siempre se comporta así —. Dijo apenada Hinata._

—_No te preocupes, yo…quiero que me perdones tú a mí—. El chico miro fijamente a Hinata._

—_Pero tú no has hecho nada malo Naruto-kun._

—_Perdóname por qué por mi culpa se murió Neji, por dudar de mí mismo…yo soy un tonto—. Agachó la cabeza y salieron algunas lágrimas de sus ojos._

—_No lo eres, para mí nunca lo has sido, la muerte de Neji-niisan me dolió en el alma, pero me di cuenta de que yo también estoy dispuesta a morir por ti Naruto-kun—.toco con sus manos las mejillas de Naruto._

— _¿Pero porque por mí?_

—_Te lo dije antes…yo…te amo Naruto-kun, siempre te he amado—. Bajo la mirada, un poco sonrojada._

—_Hinata…yo…_

—_No es necesario palabras Naruto-kun, sé que mi amor no es correspondido…_

_En ese momento Naruto se fue acercando a los labios de Hinata y se dieron un beso, eso fue mágico para ambos, para ellos era una experiencia inolvidable, todo el cariño que sentían lo profesaron en ese beso, pero al ver que les faltaba el aire, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos con amor._

—_Hinata yo me di cuenta que tú eras la persona indicada para mí, desde la guerra no nos habíamos hablado hasta ahora, pero sabes, en este tiempo me di cuenta de que tú me haces falta, que este cariño se convirtió en amor, y que quiero estar a tu lado por siempre…así que… ¿Quieres estar a mi lado para siempre?_

—_Siempre he querido estar a tu lado._

— _¿Eso es un sí?_

—_Sí, eso es un sí Naruto-kun._

_Se escucharon sonidos en el cielo, los fuegos artificiales estaban comenzando, ese día Naruto y Hinata se juraron amor por siempre…_

— ¿Así que tú estuviste con Hinata-sama?—. Preguntó el niño

—Sí, ella fue muy importante para mí—. Sonrió con melancolía.

—Como me lo cuentas así parece, quiero seguir escuchando, cuéntame que pasó.

—Poco tiempo después de eso, me convertí en Hokage, y empecé a salir con Hinata formalmente con permiso de Hiashi, ese mismo año nos casamos.

— ¿Se casarón?, eso no me lo contó el abuelo. —interrumpió a Naruto, muy curioso.

—Hay muchas cosas que no te han contado.

—Ya me di cuenta —. Dijo enfadado.

—Pero no culpes a tu abuelo, yo fui el que le dijo que no te diga nada.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ya lo sabrás…

—Está bien, entonces sigue con tu relato.

—Ya era mi segundo año como Hokage, y ese mismo año en Mayo, me enteré que iba a ser padre, mi querida Hinata iba a traer al mundo a nuestro hijo, ese día era el más feliz del mundo—. Lo dijo con alegría— El año siguiente nació mi amado hijo, él lo era todo para ambos, se parecía a mí, pero con los típicos ojos Hyūga, era muy tierno, los tres éramos felices, muy felices, hasta que a la edad de tres años de mi hijo, unos ninjas tenían las agallas de querer invadir Konoha…

—_Hoy cumple tres años nuestro hijo, Hinata—.dijo alegre el rubio._

—_No sabes lo feliz que estoy, nuestro bebé está creciendo—.sonrió la chica. _

_De la nada, se escucharon bombas, y el sonido de las casas destruirse, gente gritando y los ninjas de Konoha acudiendo a ver qué pasaba, Naruto supo al instante que algo no andaba bien._

—_Hinata, creo que alguien intenta invadirnos._

—_No pensé que te demorarías tanto en darte cuenta Dobe, que esperas vamos a defender a Konoha—. El Uchiha entró en escena._

—_Cállate Teme— le gritó a su amigo—Hinata quédate con nuestro hijo, yo iré a defender Konoha, regresaré no te preocupes._

—_Te estaré esperando._

—_Vamos Teme—ordenó a su amigo, ambos salieron._

_Rápidamente llegaron a la ciudad, y se encontraron con Sakura, que se encontraba curando a las personas con su chakra, ayudada por Katsuyu, alrededor de ella había cadáveres y destrozos, seguramente ya se encargo de varios, pensaron sus amigos, Naruto se transformo en modo Kyūbi, y Sasuke uso el Susanoo, pensaron que la batalla sería paupérrima, pero no esperaron que el enemigo no era débil._

_En la mansión de los Hyūga, Hinata cargaba a su hijo, le estaba cantando una canción de cuna, cuando sintió un dolor en el pecho, abrió los ojos y llamó a su hermana menor, Hanabi._

—_Hanabi-chan, necesito que cuides solo unos momentos a mi hijo._

—_Hermana no pensaras ir a la guerra._

—_Tengo un mal presentimiento, solo quiero ver que Naruto esté bien, por favor Hanabi-chan solo será un momento._

—_Está bien, pero por favor no cometas ninguna locura._

—_No lo haré—rió—.no te preocupes estaré bien._

_Después de decir eso, ella salió de la mansión, hacia el campo de batalla, sintió el chakra de Naruto cerca y se escondió para que no la divisara._

—_Sasuke, es mi imaginación pero siento a Hinata cerca._

—_Cállate Dobe y concéntrate en la pelea._

_Los enemigos fueron muy astutos y separaron a Sasuke y Naruto, ambos por cada lado, A Naruto solo le quedaba un enemigo, pero no se percató, que uno de los que habían derrotado, se encontraba un poco consciente y le iba a lanzar un arma que tenía varias cuchillas. Hinata se dio cuenta de ello, y no le importó nada, corrió y se puso como protector, cayéndole en el pecho, Naruto volteó y se dio cuenta de ello, rápidamente golpeó a los enemigos y sostuvo a su esposa._

—_Hinata…porque….no tenias que hacerlo—. Gritó Naruto desesperado._

—_Naruto-kun… yo…. Lo…. Hice…. porque quería… protegerte—.alzó su mano débilmente y le toco la mejilla a Naruto_

—_Hinata…—le agarró la mano y sus lagrimas salían incontrolables—. Yo podía protegerme…tú lo sabes…Kurama me protegía…_

—_Quería…ser…yo la que…haga eso…_

—_No tenías porqué…debiste quedarte en casa con nuestro hijo…no debiste venir aquí—.las lagrimas de Naruto caían sobre el rostro de su amada._

—_Tenía un mal presentimiento…al menos salve a mi Hokage—sonrió débilmente._

—_No digas eso, sabes que mi vida no tiene sentido si no estás aquí…—sus ojos se abrieron, dejo las manos de su amada para poder cargarla._

—_Que haces…Naruto…_

—_Voy a llevarte con Sakura-chan, ella puede curarte, ella sí…—se desesperó el rubio._

—_Ya es muy tarde…desde…el momento…en que me cayeron…estos cuchillos._

—_Yo se que ella…_

—_Naruto…deja que pase mis últimos momentos junto a ti—tosió sangre._

—_No hables eso va a ser peor, Hinata—. Dijo preocupado al ver cómo salía sangre por la boca de su esposa._

—_Déjame decir mis últimas… palabras._

—_Pero Hinata…—replicó Naruto._

—_Por favor…—al ver la mirada de Naruto que le decía que siguiera, prosiguió—Solo…hemos estado cinco años…juntos…cuatro como tu esposa…y déjame decirte…que fue lo mejor que me ha pasado…tuve felicidad, amor…y un hijo…contigo—. Volvió a toser._

—_Estos años también fueron felices para mí Hinata—se limpió las lagrimas._

—_Quiero que… sepas que… a pesar de no poder… seguir a tu lado…yo—las lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Hinata—. Que…yo….que…yo…siempre…estaré…a tu lado…Naruto._

—_Hinata tu siempre estarás en mi corazón—.Naruto no pudo parar sus lagrimas._

—_Cuida a nuestro hijo… y dale todo el amor…que yo no…le pude dar…_

—_Descuida lo haré…_

—_Gracias…—la chica volvió a toser, pero más sangre que las anteriores—.Antes…de partir…quiero verte…sonreír…como el chico…del que me…enamore…_

—_Así…—Naruto sonrió, aguantándose las lágrimas._

_Hinata tomó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, el rostro de Naruto y lo besó, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos—. Naruto, cuida a nuestro hijo…te amo…_

_Naruto sintió que la mano de Hinata caía, en ese momento el mundo se le vino encima, no sabía qué hacer._

—_Hinata, despierta….Hinata—.por más que insistía su esposa no respondía— ¡Hinata!, ¡Hinata!, no mueras… ¡Hinata!_

—_Tú amada esposa se murió eres un fracaso Hokage—frente a él se encontraba el jefe de los ninjas que atacaron la aldea—La estúpida de tu esposa se murió, por inservible, por no quedarse en casa a cuidar a los niñitos, tu esposa me causa asco._

—_No vuelvas a hablar de Hinata en frente mío, imbécil—. Naruto dejo el cuerpo de su esposa delicadamente en el suelo y se enfrentó a su enemigo._

_Ese día ganó la guerra, pero perdió a su amor…_

—Ese día perdí a mi felicidad, a la persona que me amó con todo su corazón—. No pudo evitar que le salieran las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Realmente sufriste por ella, pero no llores no creo que a ella le guste verte llorar. —el niño jamás había visto llorar a Naruto.

—Lo sé, pero es imposible no llorar al recordarla.

— ¿Dónde está tu hijo?

—Yo…caí en una gran depresión con la muerte de Hinata, no cumplí mi promesa, le dije a Hiashi que se encargará del niño y cuando estuviera preparado le contaría la verdad, esa decisión fue la más errónea de mi vida, me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, no sabes lo que daría por retroceder el tiempo y no perderme cada momento importante de su vida.

—Creo que si se lo explicas el te comprenderá.

—Acabo de hacerlo.

—Entonces…tú…eres…

—Perdóname Hintaru, perdóname, fui un tonto, te prometo que yo seré un buen padre a partir de ahora, estos años traté de acercarme a ti, Hiashi me lo permitió, él me dio una oportunidad…por favor perdóname.

—Pero…mi cumpleaños no es hoy…

—Yo le dije a Hiashi que cambiara la fecha, para que no supieras nada, le prohibí a todo el mundo hablar de este tema a ti.

—No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste todos estos años.

—Perdóname, por favor hijo, perdóname.

—Prométeme que me contarás cosas de mamá…los dos me hicieron tanta falta—las lagrimas salían por los ojos del niño.

—Lo haré, sé que no será fácil que de un momento a otro me digas papá, pero dame la oportunidad de remediar lo que hice.

—Yo quiero que estés conmigo siempre papá, ya no me dejes solo por favor, nunca lo vuelvas a hacer—. Hintaru saltó a los brazos de su padre, y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Te prometo que me quedaré contigo por siempre, te quiero Hintaru-chan—Naruto correspondió el abrazo de su hijo, y en su rostro se podía ver felicidad.

Detrás de la lápida, una mujer de cabellos azulados, miraba con ternura la escena.

_**-Fin-**_

_¿Epílogo?..._

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado esta historia de NaruHina, agradezco a las personas que se toman su tiempo en leer mis historias, nos veremos en otras historias, también agradezco reviews y críticas por qué me hacen mejor escritora, gracias y ¡Cuídense!

Con cariño: Rena Sabaku no


End file.
